Poison (Dark Souls III)
Poison is a negative status effect caused by weapons, spells, or attacks from certain enemies within the game. Overview If Poison is inflicted on the player, a status bar will appear on the HUD indicating current level of buildup. Once the bar fills up, the effect procs, inflicting the player with slow damage over time. There are three strains of poison, and the one that a target is afflicted by will depend on the source that procs the effect by inflicting the last instance that fills the resistance bar. Weak Poison Weak Poison occurs when the source is a world entity or an environmental hazard (that is, a source that is not an enemy player), or from a player-fired Poison Arrow. Examples include the swamp in Farron Keep, the attacks of Ghrus and Smouldering Ghrus, the spitting statues in the Cathedral of the Deep and the swamp area of Earthen Peak. While under the effects of Environmental Poison, the player takes 3 points of damage plus 0.07% of their maximum HP, rounded down, per second for roughly 180 seconds, or 3 minutes: Standard Poison Standard Poison occurs when the source of the Poison proc is a player that is not using Poison Arrows or the source of Strong Poison below. It is about twice as strong than Weak Poison, as it deals roughly the same amount of damage in half the duration. While under the effects of Standard Poison, the player takes 7 damage, plus 0.07% of their maximum HP, rounded down, per second over the course of 90 seconds, or 1 minute and 30 seconds. Thus, depending on the maximum HP of the afflicted target, Standard Poison will deal damage as follows: While the total amount of damage dealt is roughly the same as Weak Poison, it deals its damage in half the time, meaning that if it is continually applied it is twice as strong. Standard Poison may be inflicted by any of the following sources: *Any weapon infused with a Poison Gem *Arstor's Spear *Poison Mist *Poison Throwing Knife *Rotten Ghru Curved Sword *Rotten Ghru Dagger *Rotten Ghru Spear *Rotten Pine Resin *Spotted Whip Strong Poison A special source of Poison, Strong Poison can only be inflicted by the Poison Spores skill of the Storyteller's Staff, and is is significantly more potent than the other two strains. It persists for up to 90 seconds upon proc, the same as Standard Poison. Like Standard Poison, Strong Poison will inflict 7 base damage per second. However, whereas Standard Poison will also inflict 0.07% of the target's maximum HP as damage per second, Strong Poison will instead deal 0.5% per second, more than seven times the strength of Standard Poison. This means that it will scale more strongly, becoming extremely deadly if left untreated: Poison resistance improvement *Deep Protection *Fleshbite Ring *Iron Flesh *Mossfruit *Poisonbite Ring *Profuse Sweat *Leveling the Vitality stat *Armor with high Poison resist *Wolf Knight's Greatshield Poison buildup removal *Blooming Purple Moss Clump *Caressing Tears *Divine Blessing *Purple Moss Clump See Also *Toxic Category:Dark Souls III: Status Effects